


Making New Memories

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Affection, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Caring, Crying, Early Mornings, Excitement, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Birthday Schneep, Hugs, Light Angst, Mid-Canon, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Surprises, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Schneep’s birthday this year proves to be very, very different from the last.





	Making New Memories

“Hey, buddy…” Jackieboy’s soft voice and warm hand on Schneep’s shoulder startled him out of his sound sleep in an instant, bringing his head up from where it had fallen against his desk.

“I’m working!” he blurted out, clumsily trying to shift his glasses back into place; they’d fallen too far down the bridge of his nose and had been pushed crooked by his sleeping position. Trying to regain a bit of his dignity, he blinked blearily up at the older Ego. “What…what is it, Jackie?”

Jackieboy laughed a little, ruefully shaking his head. “I just was coming to get you for breakfast.”

“Is morning time already?” At those words, he automatically groped for his “I Prescribe Coffee” mug nearby, mumbling under his breath when he found nothing but the dark, dry stain left in a ring around the bottom. “I need caffeine…”

“I’ve already got some brewed for you,” Jackie answered knowingly, taking Schneep by the elbow and steering him out of his chair. He was quick to hold him steady as he sleepily swayed off balance, sliding an arm around his shoulders as they went for the open lab door. “I’m surprised you tried to get any work done after the late night we had.”

“It was my last night off; I had to get ahead before my shift today,” the doctor sighed, unaware of the sideways glance his friend was giving him which quietly morphed into a sly smile.

“You could always call in.”

“No, no, is important I get the hours. I just need the—” As soon as the kitchen came into view, he stopped up short, reeling back against Jackie’s arm with a faint gasp. “What—?”

“ _Happy birthday!_ ” Chase shouted before any of the others could even open their mouths, charging forward to tackle him in a near-crushing hug. Schneep barely had a chance to return it before Chase was drawing back, pulling at his hand. “Okay, okay, c’mere! Bro, you gotta see everything we did, we went all out for this and I know you’re gonna love it! Here, see, look!”

“Wh—I—Chase Brody, you’ve—” Schneep stammered, barely able to keep up with his chatter as he was dragged toward the table.

“C’mon, man, hurry up! We just finished everything a couple of minutes ago so it’s all still fresh and hot and you better be hungry because there’s so much that there’s no way any of us are eating it if you can’t!”

Was that a compliment or not? Schneep wondered fleetingly, just before he stumbled over his own feet and slipped from Chase’s grasp. Fortunately Marvin’s was there to intervene before he was given the gift of a trip to the floor.

“Okay, Chase, you’ve got to settle down. You’re crowding him,” Marvin warned, drawing a petulant frown from the vlogger which he easily ignored as he brushed Schneep off, offering him a half-smile and sliding his arms around him for a tight hug. “Happy birthday.”

Slightly relieved for the calmer reprieve, Schneep returned it, taking the opportunity to breathe and absorb Marvin’s natural warmth. He could see Chase bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in his peripheral vision, clearly eager for them to be done, so after another moment or two he lifted his head from the magician’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he managed. He was hardly given the chance to turn before Jameson’s smaller frame was plastered firmly against his chest. “Oh—! H-Hello, Jamie—”

 **“Salutations on your fine day, good sir!”**  he answered eagerly, beaming up at him as they pulled apart.  **“You’re a jolly good fellow and I wish you all the best! I know you’re going to enjoy what we’ve made up for you; it’s quite a cracker!”**

“Is it? Well—” With a glance back at Jackieboy, who gestured indicatively, he laughed a little. “I suppose if I don’t look at this table now, Chase Brody will burst from waiting so…”

“So  _look!_ ” Chase cried, stepping back and grinning from ear to ear as the doctor tentatively peeked over the back of the dining room chairs.

He had never been one for too many decorations; for the most part, he tolerated them because he knew it was part of how the others celebrated, but many times he’d thought to himself that setting scenes was only a way of showing off. In this case, however, they took his breath away.

They had swapped out their usual plain tablecloth with his favorite formal one, a sanity white cloth dotted with marigolds. Bright candles were lit in strategic places, casting a warm glow on the silvery glass plates, and laid out on them was one of the largest breakfasts that he’d seen since his return. There was coffee whipped with cream, fresh blackberries and blueberries dusted with cinnamon sugar, cherry yogurt infused with chocolate syrup, stacks of waffles five-high and a glossy mirror-glazed cake with peppermint bark shards that looked far too beautiful to eat.

“Oh…” he breathed, rather astonished. It was all he was able to muster.

“Doesn’t it look great?” Chase asked rhetorically, glancing gleefully around at the others for their success, though his smile was wiped away as soon as Schneep backed up, shaking his head minutely and burying his face in his hands. “What—hey! Hey, what happened? What’s wrong?”

“I—I—” Schneep’s shuddery breath shook his shoulders as he curled in on himself, trying to stifle the hot tears wetting his lashes. His voice broke. “I just…th-thought of where I was this t-time last year…wh-what I went through…And  _this_ —all this is w-what I missed out on!” The weight of their stunned eyes was enough to shrink him, forcing him onto the floor. “I hurt…a-and I  _missed_  you all so…s-so much…”

How long he knelt there on his own, he didn’t know, but it didn’t last long. Before he could collect himself, he felt Jackie’s hand on his shoulder again, squeezing softly, drawing him closer. Marvin’s cape found its way over his trembling back moments later, a warm and comforting weight, and Chase pressed close on his other side, his smile different now. Jameson hesitantly lowered himself down too, brushing his fingers against Schneep’s nearest knee.

“You’re here now,” Jackie murmured soothingly over the doctor’s grateful sobs. “You have this, and you have us, and we’re keeping you right here for your whole day. We’re gonna make it  _wonderful_ , Henrik. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, dear doctor <3


End file.
